Fire Dragon Drabbles
by KiaraTheNatureCat
Summary: This lil' story contains a series of drabbles with Nina X Natsu! I decided to make it for fun I do NOT own Fairy Tail, please be nice on me, i'm new at drabbles! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE OC, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, Rose Of Flames!
1. Intro

Misuto: Hello, peoplez! i decided to make a complete story based on Natsu X Nina!

Lucy: Yeah, she wouldn't stop talking about it for months..-_-;

Misuto: Well, i can't help it! Natsu is just too cute~!

Nina: Misuto-Chan does not own Fairy Tail, she does own me though,

Misuto: Thank you Nina-Chan, now on with the drabbles!


	2. Fight

Nina had just gotten home from a mission with Team Natsu, and she was exhausted!

She flopped down on her bed in her apartment and sighed contently. The mission hadn't been that hard, but she was just tired from lack of sleep.

So, she took a little nap. When she woke up, in was afternoon. Nina yawned, then headed out your door, feeling more refreshed. She headed towards the guild, Fairy Tail.

Before she even went inside, she could already hear shouting and fighting. When Nina walked in, she saw Cana, drinking a barrel of alcohol as usual, Levy, and shadow gear sitting down at one of the tables watching the fight that was happening in the middle of the guild. As usual Gray at Natsu where in a heated argument again…No pun intended.

Just another normal day in Fairy Tail.

Nina walked over to the bar where Lucy and Mirajane were. "Hey!" She greeted them both, cheerfully. Mirajane turned towards you. "Oh, good afternoon, Nina!" Lucy turned towards you. "Hey" She replied.

"So, how long have they been at it?" Nina asked. "Since this morning." Lucy groaned. Nina asked Mira for some water, and avoided a table that whizzed past her head. Lucy just sighed.

"They never stop, do they?" She asked. "Nope!" Mirajane replied casually. Nina finished her water and stood up to stretch her legs. Suddenly, an object hit her in the head, and it was on fire. Since she was also a Fire Dragon-Slayer, it didn't hurt her. But, Nina was pretty sure who threw it, and meant throw it at someone else.

Lucy at Mirajane looked at where the fight was and sweat-dropped. Oh, they were _so going_ to be in pain later…Nina growled, and started to make her way over to the huge ball of dust. Natsu was punching Gray, and Gray was punching Natsu. The usual. She growled loudly, getting their attention. "You know," She started; Gray and Natsu had a scared look on their faces If anything else scared them other than Erza, it was Nina.

"You really should watch where your throwing things." She said as you burst into flames.

Oh, they were definitely going to be in pain later…

HEY! SORRY IF THIS ONE WASN'T LIKE A DRABBLE, I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE FLUFF, I PROMISE!

~Misuto-Chan~


	3. Flying

Nina hummed happily to herself as she sat at her desk, looking out the apartment window. It was a nice, sunny day in Magnolia with huge fluffy white clouds in the sky.

She saw some blue-birds fly above some houses. Nina sighed. Oh, how she wished she could fly like them. She turned away from the window, started to think how great it was to be a bird, and didn't notice a black figure coming towards her window.

Nina jumped in surprise as she heard a tapping at her window. She looked, having a hunch on who it was. Sure enough, it was the hot head, Natsu. Happy was behind him. Nina opened up the window to let them in.

"Hey, Nina!" Natsu greeted Nina happily. "Hiya, Natsu!" she replied. "What did you come for?" she asked him. "Have you ever wanted to fly?" Natsu asked her. She looked at him for a second, and started to get suspicion. "Yes..." She answered slowly, "Why?"

"Great! Happy, you ready?" He asked the small, blue cat which still held on to him with his wings. "Aye, sir!" Happy replied. Nina was about to say something, but before she could, Natsu grabbed her by the waist and jumped out the window. She gave a yelp of surprise. She had expected to fall, but instead, she was flying!

"Wow…" Nina breathed. She noted that Happy was flying, and he was holding Natsu, and Natsu was holding her securely around her waist, making sure that she didn't fall. "You havin' fun?" Natsu asked. Below, Nina could see almost all of Magnolia! "Yeah!" She replied happily. "But why are you taking me flying?" She asked curiously.

"Well, um, you always looked out of your apartment window, and uh, I saw you looking at the birds, so I thought you would like to fly with us." Natsu replied looking away. "Oh, well this is great!" She replied excitedly.

It was great flying, and she felt free.

Little did Nina know, that Natsu was trying to hide the blush on his cheeks when he looked away.


	4. Childish

It was a rainy day in Magnolia. In Fairy Tail, it wasn't as lively as usual. Most guild member where out on missions, and only Shadow Gear, Team Natsu, Juvia, Cana, and Nina had stayed.

Lucy sighed, and drank some juice from the bar. "Is something the matter, Lucy?" Mirajane asked. "Nah, I'm just tired from the mission." She replied. "Oh, here comes Natsu." Mira said looking over at one of the tables.

Natsu ran up to the bar, nearly knocking Lucy off her seat. "Yo Mira! Do you have any fire in a stick?" He asked excitedly. Mirajane laughed. "Yes, Natsu we do. Oh! Looks like Nina is trying to do Plue's dance again." She replied while laughing. Natsu and Lucy looked over to where Mirajane was looking.

Sure enough, Nina was on top of the table, so was Happy and Plue. They were all doing what Plue was doing, shaking their hips, then spinning, and shaking their butts. They were all laughing, and being happy. Shadow Gear, and Cana were cheering them on.

Lucy sighed again. "Sometimes, I just don't get her. It's funny though, how childish she can be." Lucy said. "Yup!" Mirajane said. "She sure is childish, but that's what makes her Nina!"

Natsu just looked at Nina.

Sure, Nina was childish, but that's what made him like her more.

AWW! I THINK I DID GOOD ON THIS ONE!

Plz comment, and like!

~Misuto-Chan~


	5. Makeover

Nina was at the bar, and was dead bored. Lucy and Levy were nowhere to be seen, Erza had gone off to train, Lily and Happy went to go get some fish, and Natsu was arguing with Gray. Again.

"Is something the matter, Nina?" Mirajane asked the girl. Nina had her head on the bar. "I'm soo bored Mira!" She wined. Mirajane looked around, and then saw Gajeel sitting in his usual corner scowling at people. Mirajane got an idea.

"I know what you can do!" Mirajane said to Nina. Nina immediately perked up "What? What can I do?!" She asked excitedly. Mirajane bent over and whispered something in Nina's ears.

When she was done, Nina nodded and had a mischievous grin on her face. She snuck away from the bar, then snuck behind Gajeel. 'This is gonna be fun' Nina thought. Gajeel, luckily, had fallen asleep, so she got to work. When she was done, she admired her work. She had put Gajeel's hair into 2 braids.

Then, she walked over to Natsu. "Ne, Natsu." She said. "Huh?" Natsu said. "Wanna help me with something?" She asked. "Sure! What is it?" He replied excited. She whispered something n his ear, then he got a mischievous grin. "All right!" He said. Gray looked at them as they walked over to Gajeel. He was still asleep, and Natsu nearly woke him from laughing at the braids. "Shh!" Nina warned him. Natsu shut up. "All right, let's get to work!" Nina said with a marker in both of their hands.

When they were done, they both snickered, then went back to where Gray was sitting. Gray raised an eye brow. "What did you guys do?" He asked. Natsu snickered. "Oh, you'll see." Nina said while giggling.

"FLAME-HEADS!" Everyone heard a roar. Natsu and Nina turned to face a very pissed off Gajeel. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Gajeel roared at them. Natsu and Nina fell to the ground rolling with laughter.

Gajeel, had his hair in braids, and on his face he had a moustache, beard, an eye glass, and circles on his cheeks. Gajeel got quiet. Natsu and Nina looked up to see why he wasn't yelling. They both gulped nervously. Gajeel was _really _pissed now. They started to back away. "YOU BOH ARE GOING TO DIE!" Gajeel roared. Natsu grabbed Nina's hand and dashed for the door.

Well, lesson learned, Natsu and Nina never did that again. They didn't wake up for some time…..


	6. Bandages

"YEEEOWW!" Natsu screamed as Nina wrapped a bandage tightly on his arm. Nina sighed. "Well, I wouldn't have to do this if you had stayed with the group, and not fight that monster alone!" Nina scolded him as she wrapped another wound.

"But I still beat him! Ha!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped up. "YEEEOWW!" He screamed again and sat back down. "IT WOULDN'T HURT IF YOU SAT STILL!" Nina yelled at him. "But, I still gotta match to finish with ice-butt!" He said, sulking. "Oh no, not while you still have those wounds." Nina replied as she packed up the medical kit.

"Now, your all bandaged. You can go now." She said as Natsu sat up. "But Niinnaa!" He whined. "I wanna fight Grey!" He said, only to get punched in the face by Nina. "Not on my watch! You'll get those wounds infected, and then you would be in worse pain!" She scolded him again.

"Fine.." He grumbled. Nina stood up. "Now, I promised to help Lucy with something, so try not to get into a fight ok?" She asked. Natsu just huffed. Nina walked to him and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Alright then, bye!" She said as she left. Natsu turned to where she had ran, while holding the cheek she pecked with a faint pink dusting his cheeks, not from the punch.

WELL! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, SCHOOL AND STUFF LIKE THAT -_-'

I think that this drabble is OK, but you know…I feel too lazy to edit it. And, since I haven't updated for a long time, I am going to put 3 new drabbled up, as well as a new Ch. to Rose Of Flames!

Enjoy the special update!

~Misuto-Chan~


	7. Sick Day

It was a normal day in Magnolia. Fairy Tail was still bustling with life. All, except one of the guild members. Nina walked over to the bar were Wendy and Mirajane were talking.

"Good morning!" Nina said. "Good morning, Nina-chan." Wendy said. "Good morning." Mirajane replied with a smile. "Hey, has any one seen Natsu? It seems too quite in here." Nina asked curiously, since Gray was here, but Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, Happy came by earlier, in fact he's over there. Maybe you should ask him." Mirajane replied as she pointed to where Happy was. "Oh ok, thank you!" Nina said as she made her way over to Happy.

"Hey, Happy!" Nina said as she walked up to him. 'Oh, hey Nina!" Happy replied while looking up from his fish. "Do you know where Natsu is? It seems too quite in here without him.." Nina asked.

"Oh, He's sick today, he has a really bad cold. I came here to get some soup from Mirajane, but she was busy at the time so I am waiting." Happy replied.

"Oh! Well then, I can make some soup for Natsu! I can make my original chicken noodle soup!" Nina said to Happy. "Thanks, Nina! I'm sure Natsu will appreciate it!" Happy said as he jumped of the chair he was standing on.

"Would you like to come with me to get the ingredients?" Nina asked. "I might even get you a fish." She said. "Sure! You're so nice, Nina!" Happy said happily as the 2 walked out of the guild and into the Magnolia streets.

~~~Later~~~

"Here we are." Happy said, as they stopped in front of an apartment building, or The Fairy Tail Dorms. They both went up the stairs until Happy stopped in front of a room.

"This is our room." He said as he opened the door.

Nina came in behind him. Natsu was on the couch wrapped in a blanket, sniffling. He looked up to see Happy and Nina.

"Oh, He Nyvna, wvat aier you doihng heare?" He asked in a stuffy voice. "Well, Happy told me you had a cold, so I made some soup for you!" Nina replied as she sat in a chair next to the couch.

"Oh, Thakns!" Natsu said as he sat up, then he sneezed. Nina got her basket, and pulled out a thermos. She took the cup off, and poured the chicken noodle soup into it. "Here you go! It'll make you feel better." Nina said as she handed it to Natsu.

"It's really good Natsu!" Happy said as Natsu put the spoon to his mouth. "So you did steal some of it!" Nina said to Happy. "But it smelled so good! And it tasted great!" He said in defense. Nina laughed. "Alright, I'll let you go this time." She turned towards Natsu. He handed the empty cup to her.

"Can I plweave have sum moore?" He asked. "Iz really good!" He said. "Of course!" Nina said as she poured some more for him and handed him the cup. Soon, all of the soup was gone, and Natsu laid back down and sighed, content. "Vat vas really good." He said. "I feel better voo." Nina smiled. "I'm glad. Happy, do you have any cloths?" Nina asked. "Yeah, follow me." He said as he lead her into a hall. Nina came back into the living room with a wet cloth. She put it on Natsu's head. "There, this should also make you feel better." She got her thermos and cup, and put them into her basket.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Feel better!" She said as she walked out of the door.

"Nina's really nice." Happy commented. "Avd a vood cook!" Natsu replied, as he started to dose off.

"You know, she made that soup specially for you. Happy said. Natsu smiled a bit.

He would have to thank her later.

Hey! I hope you liked this one! It's a little longer than the others, but I thought I did good on this one! Working in next one now, updating today :}

~Misuto-Chan~


End file.
